Blue Bracelet
by DynamicLupin
Summary: Semua yang ada diantara kita kini terasa semu. Salahkah bila aku menginginkan tak ada yang berubah? Jisoo, maaf jika aku terperangkap dalam ruang waktu. /Jisoo/Junghan/seventeen member/


-Seventeen Fanfic-  
Jisoo & Junghan  
Blue Bracelet  
~

* * *

Fanfic ini milik saya  
Saya meminjam nama beberapa orang tanpa seizin mereka(ofc)  
Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka masing-masing  
Kalau gak suka boleh RnR kok '-')v  
 **WARN! NO HOMO**

* * *

Langit Seoul seperti malam-malam yang lalu, gelap tak berhiaskan bintang. Kelap-kelipnya tak lagi sanggup menandingi serbuan Watt dari bumi. Entah sudah selarut apapun malam Junghan tak peduli. Selagi riuh kehidupan malam tak berhenti, pemuda dua puluh tahun itu mengerti, ia tak sendiri di dunia ini. Yah, dia tidak sendiri, bukan hanya dia yang merasakan dinginnya sepi.

Junghan menatap pilu gelang biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mengingat segala kenangan yang dimulai dari saat ia menerima gelang itu, hingga sore ini, saat yang memberi tak menanggapi dirinya yang dengan penuh kegembiraan mengajak untuk kembali mengenakan gelang itu bersama-sama. Kedekatan mereka terwujud dengan adanya gelang yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi tak ada arti bila semua hanyalah momen hanya untuk di masa lalu belaka.

Junghan menutup kedua matanya. Berdiri sendiri menantang terpaan angin malam di atas gedung, hah, "Yoon Junghan,kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan", bisiknya sambil tersenyum miris.  
"Kau terlihat seperti malaikat frustasi yang ingin kembali ke surga"  
Jeonghan terperanjat dan reflek menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dihadapkan langsung dengan wajah Leader grupnya yang tersenyum manis.  
"MWORAGO! SEUNGCHEOL-AH!"  
/plak/  
"A-appa! Tidak perlu memukulku! Aissh", Seungcheol merutuk sembari mengusap-ngusap bahu kirinya yang dengan niat yang bukan main-main dipukul oleh Junghan. Junghan hanya berdecak dan kini dia tak lagi memandangi gelang nya, tapi menatap kosong kelap-kelip cahaya dari segala macam gedung dan kendaraan. Seungcheol diam memperhatikan. Membiarkan Jeonghan larut dalam fikirannya sendiri. Karna dia tahu, lambat laun pemuda cantik itu akan mengungkapkan kegelisahan yang dia rasakan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, sudah cukup dia melihat senyum palsu pemuda itu untuk seminggu ini, dia tak ingin kembali mengulang kesalahan yang terjadi antara dia dan Jihoon dulu.

"Junghan-ah"  
"Hmm"  
Melihat Junghan yang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, Seungcheol meraih kedua bahunya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku ingin menjadi leader dan teman yang baik, mengerti maksud ku?"  
Junghan menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Seungcheol. Yah, dia mengerti betul dengan temannya ini, seorang pria yang perhatian dan bertanggung jawab. "Aku baik-baik saja", Jeonghan tersenyum menenangkan, tapi bagi Seungcheol, senyum itu terlihat seperti jeritan kesedihan. Yah, mungkin percuma saja memaksa Junghan berbicara untuk sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau tidak ingin cerita sekarang. Tapi Junghan, jangan sampai membuat yang lain khawatir, aku tidak ingin peforma kita menurun. Ingat, aku selalu siap untuk mendengar keluh kesah mu. Aku selalu disisimu. Arrasseo?"

"Phhhfft"  
Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan bingung, kenapa Jeonghan malah berusaha menahan tawa. Dia berbicara serius, ok.  
"Seungcheol-ah, kata-katamu terlalu manis, kau tau?"

"Yoon Junghan, aku serius"

Junghan menatap lembut Seungcheol yang terlihat khawatir di hadapannya. Junghan meraih tangan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi berada di bahunya dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja"

Seungcheolpun benar-benar menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala temannya ini. Merasa dinginnya udara malam semakin menusuk tulang, Seungcheol dengan cepat merangkul Junghan," Jja! Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke dorm. Kita harus tidur cukup untuk malam ini. Hah~, terkadang aku ingin masa promosi album ini cepat berakhir" Junghan terkekeh geli mendengar keluhan Seungcheol. Leader grupnya ini sering mengeluh tentang agenda mereka, tapi dia juga yang paling semangat dalam menjalaninya.

Andai dia bisa sejujur orang yang merangkulnya kini.

Junghan kembali menatap lirih gelang biru di pergelangan tangannya.

Andai dia bisa jujur dalam mengutarakan isi hatinya.

* * *

*an  
hai, ada yang berkenan membaca curahan hati saya? Iya, ini hasil kegalauan saya.-.  
oh ya... tolong abaikan segala typo dan kesalahan EYD, saya lagi galau...


End file.
